The Missing Diplomat quest chain
One of our diplomats is missing! You set out to find out what happened to him. This quest chain is started by Thomas, an altar boy not far inside the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind. The Missing Diplomat *' ' In the Cathedral of Light, in Stormwind City, you are approached by Thomas, the altar boy. He tells you that Bishop DeLavey is looking for an adventurer with discretion. Intrigued, you go visiting. You cross the city to arrive at Stormwind Keep, where you have an audience with the good bishop. *' ' The bishop tells you that a diplomat sent to Theramore to meet with Jaina Proudmoore never arrived at his destination. The king's agents are already looking for the diplomat, but the bishop has his own contacts that he'd like to involve. The bishop hands you a sealed letter, and asks that you deliver it to a fisherman named Jorgen, in the Valley of Heroes, and follow any instructions he may have. *' ' Jorgen is unhappy about it, but he's obligated to help you. He writes a letter (sealed) that he wants you to deliver to Elling Trias. He emphasizes that he is trusting you to keep this secret. *' ' Elling Trias is a man with fingers in many cheeses. And to save on coin, you are his latest courier. Or agent, or whatever. Elling hands you another letter (sealed, of course) to take to Watcher Backus in Duskwood. Ask him about Defias activity, suggests Elling. *' ' Watcher Backus greets you cordially enough. And when asked, he does remember some recent odd Defias activity around Addle's Stead. It is a long run to Addle's Stead, but you get there. Sure enough, there are defias all over the place. Over their objections, you retrieve a docket of information from a chest at this hideout, and return with it to Watcher Backus. The watcher verifies that they look authentic. *' ' After looking at the documents only briefly, Watcher Backus hands the docket back to you, saying it's too complex to be just a red herring. Definitely "above his pay grade". He directs you to take it back to Elling Trias in Stormwind. Elling, in turn, reads through the documents himself, and tells you that this is definitely his area of expertise. *' ' One of the names in the docket is familiar: Dashel Stonefist, a resident of the Old Town district. Elling asks you to follow up on this lead by talking to him. *' ' When you do, though, Dashel takes exception to you prying into his business. So much so that he sics his friends on you. You defeat him (without actually having to kill him), and he calls his friends off. *' ' His part in the plan was done when Plan A failed due to some adventurers. Plan B, though, was someone from Menethil that they'd gotten on the inside. Someone called Slim. Not much, but you take it back to Elling. *' ' Surprise, surprise, Elling has a contact in Menethil Harbor. He's since become a bartender, a good profession for knowing things. Elling asks you to go to the Wetlands and talk to him. *' ' You find Mikhail in the inn in Menethil Harbor. He greets you warmly, and moreso once you reveal that Elling Trias sent you. As it happens, Tapoke "Slim" Jahn is in the inn with you, listening intently. As you notice him, he decides that discretion is the better part of valor and attempts to slip out unnoticed. Too late for him, though. You give chase, and subdue him and an accomplice in front of the inn. *' ' You put the question to Slim, and he decides to turn state's evidence, considering the strength of your 'argument' outside. It turns out that the diplomat you've been chasing after is none other Varian Wrynn, the missing king of Stormwind! Slim's job was to slip someone named Hendel onto the king's ship. Mikhail says he'll pass word back to Elling, and that he has may be able to help you find this 'Hendel'. *' ' Mikhail tells you that he believes that this Hendel was one of the Kul Tiras marines who come to Menethil from Theramore for leave. Commander Samaul, at Theramore, is the one you need to talk to about them. While he is loyal to Jaina Proudmoore, he will still help you - discreetly - if you mention that Elling Trias sent you. *' ' Commander Samaul is wary, concerned for his troops, but quickly opens up when you mention Elling. Private Hendel was stationed at the first tower out of Theramore, Sentry Point. You proceed to Sentry point, then, and meet with Archmage Tervosh. The archmage informs you that Lady Proudmoore has been informed of what is going on, and that she has instructed Tavosh to aid you. *' ' Private Hendel is to the west, guarding some of Theramore's infiltrators who have come back from trying to locate Brackenwall, the local Horde base. Archmage Tervosh promises to catch up with you for the showdown with Hendel, but has business to attend to first. *' ' Finally, you meet the elusive Private Hendel. A proper soldier, he's a bit busy with his duties. You confront him, and he is outraged. He assaults you (and a couple of the nearby guards assist him), but you manage to subdue him. Archmage Tervosh and Lady Proudmoore arrive, and you pass custody of Hendel into their hands. *' ' Lady Proudmoore thanks you for your services to the crown and country, offering you her signet ring. Rewards * +1450 Stormwind reputation The Missing Diplomat continuation In Patch 2.3, Lieutenant Aden in Theramore continues the Missing Diplomat quest chain when he is informed of a Defias shipwreck off the coast. # # # # # # # In Patch 3.0.2, these two quests (formerly the last two quests in the chain) were removed: # # Summary # (Part 1) # (Part 2) # (Part 3) # (Part 4) # (Part 5) # (Part 6) # (Part 7) # (Part 8) # (Part 9) # (Part 10) # (Part 11) # (Part 12) # (Part 13) # (Part 14) # (Part 15) # (Part 16) # (Part 17) Category:Quest chains Category:Stormwind City quests Category:Dustwallow Marsh quests